canadiangameshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Roue Chanceuse
La Roue Chanceuse (The Lucky Wheel) was a French-Canadian adaptation of the American format Wheel of Fortune hosted by Donald Lautrec and Lyne Sarrazin. Broadcasted on the Television Quatre-Saisons (TQS) network from 1989 until 1992. Gameplay In each round, a puzzle was revealed followed by the category to that puzzle. The player in control spun a large wheel which is fully calibrated with dollar amounts and penalty spaces (Banqueroute & Tour Perdu). When the wheel landed on a dollar amount, he/she then called a letter. If the letter is in the puzzle he/she earned the amount times the number of appearances of that letter and continued his/her turn. Along the way he/she can buy a vowel which costs $250 each no matter how many there are or if it appeared in the puzzle or not. If at any point the contestant in control picked a letter that was not in the puzzle, picked a letter that was already called, picked a vowel instead of a consonant after spinning, solved the puzzle incorrectly or if he/she hit "Tour Perdu" (Lose a Turn), that player lost his turn and control went over the next player in line; if the player hit "Banqueroute" (Bankrupt), the player in control loses all his/her money and his/her turn. The first player to solve the puzzle won the round and kept all the money earned in that round. Shopping Contestants who solved the puzzle used their money to shop for prizes including the expensive ones. They can buy as many prizes as they want, but if they were low on money, they can put the rest of the cash on a gift certificate or "On Account". Upon putting the money "On Account", it was taken out of their score and placed on a backdrop behind the player(s) with "On Account" above. That was taking a risk because if at any time the player hit Banqueroute not only the money from that round was gone, but the "On Account" money was gone, too. The "On Account" money was also gone if the player failed to win the round. If the contestant can solve the puzzle, the "On Account" money was added to the player's round score and available for shopping. ---- The player with the most money at the end of the show won the game and went on to play the bonus round. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the contestant is shown one final puzzle which he/she must solve for a prize selected at the start. Later shows had contestants choose a prize in a blind draw from six envelopes. Once the prize was chosen, the puzzle was revealed and the winning contestant was asked to give five consonants and one vowel. Once the contestant's letters were revealed, the contestant had 15 seconds to solve the puzzle and the contestant was always told to talk it out. Additionally, the audience is told to be quiet so the solution to the puzzle isn't given away; it is unknown if disobeyers of this rule are forced to leave the studio. Inventor Based on the American game show Wheel of Fortune by Merv Griffin Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Gambling Category:Foreign Formats Category:Canadian-French Speaking Game Shows Category:TQS Shows Category:1989 premieres Category:1992 endings